Drunken Princes
by Inthe-EyesofMarch
Summary: One clear, calm night the day before arriving on the Yeerk homeworld there was alcohol involved, and our young Andalite Prince tried something new.  SoforAlloran slash.  My first Slash fic!


**Author's Note:** Yeah, and after like a gazillon years of not updating! Well, this is actually an old story that I wrote about a year ago, but never had a chance to edit and post up (and it's still not edited). This is my first M-rated fic, with inspiration from ms.tria, but with my own pairing. Sofor/Alloran, one that I haven't seen used as of yet, and I thought it would be a cool idea to explore. Anyways, hope you enjoy. It will hopefully be edited soon. And I know that the time placement is odd, that's why it needs editing, but critiquing is good too. :)

**Drunken Princes** (Just before the first Yeerk attack)

Perhaps it was from too much of the wine corsing through our hooves, but something began to happen between my Prince and I. We were on the outpost of some barren planet where the government thought it would be the most interesting for research. All of our warriors were bored out of their minds, and they all needed something to do. Alloran in one of his darker, pensive moods, kept them all to their posts forcing them all to stay alert. It was his first ever mission, and he wasn't amused by the fact that he was on some planet, instead of fighting epic battles.

Prince Seerow's idea.

Naturally we started to plan a way around his orders, whether there was anything interesting or not. My instincts told me that there was not of course because the electorate tended to be paranoid at times. One of the younger, more wilder warriors managed to smuggle a case full of the volatile stuff-- how he did it was beyond me. The party had already started by the time I made it to Alloran's quarters. I stepped in, hoping that he couldn't hear a single sound through the thin walls, but I highly doubted it.

Sure enough, before I made it three feet to the room, I found that he was getting ready to storm his way out anyway, and find out what all the racket was. Stealthily, I hid the bottle behind a decorative bush.

His green eyes were blazing as he turned to look at me, and I took a step back, wondering if it was a good idea at all. ((What in the dark sun are they doing?)) he asked, his voice barely above a whisper in my head. So, he was that angry.

((They have nothing to do,)) I started, trying to sate his temper.

((Nothing to do?)) He rolled his eyes upward sarcastically-- quite amusing to watch actually.

((They have plenty to do!)) he shouted at me. ((And you were RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM!)) His voice became ever louder. He was about to go on, but I interupted him.

((My prince,)) I said as calmly as I could, ((They're bored-- and if I don't say so myself-- you are too,)) I added hastily. I paused, wondering if I should even risk it, but it may have been the perfect time. Slowly, I brought out the the half empty case, bumping it into sight with my tail. ((You need to relax-- it doesn't matter if it's your first mission since being promoted. Having fun everyonce in a while doesn't mean you're a terrible warrior)

He looked down at it, face blank. I hoped it wasn't an indicator of how angry he was becoming-- too angry for any facial expression. He raised a finger, trying to speak, trying to come up with the words. I winced, ready for the mental explosion of words. ((What date is that?)) he asked, turning his head sideways.

I have to say that it was the happiest moment of my life, hearing those words. The young Alloran was widely known for his short temper by then, and hearing him for once not give into it, was... Yes, you get how I felt.

When I tried to pick up the box myself, I found that it was immidiately gone, and already in the hands of the over-eager Warrior. ((Careful, you don't know how strong it is,)) I warned halfheartedly.

Cleverly, he ignored the comment, a half-smile in his eyes. For a moment, I wondered if he had managed to absorb it through the pores of his skin right through the box. ((Heh heh. Feyorn is going to be jelous when I tell him of this,)) he snickered, trotting out of his own quarters towards the party.

All the warriors where in the pond, the beverage probably diluted within it, but I could tell that the drunken effect was not lessened. The newly upgraded shredders were being put to good use, shooting up green sparks into the sky, as the holders whooped and laughed, tripping around in the water. Now that I look back on it, I wonder how we all survived the night.

((Bah! I don't want to share with them!)) he scoffed, marching the other way into the brush.  
I tried my best to with hold all the grummbling I had wished to do, and followed him like a second shadow. When he thought that he was at a safe enough distance, he dropped the box to the ground, peeling off the top. Immediately, he stuck his hoof into the box, absorbing the precious mixture. Hopelessly I watched as it slowly went away.

((Must I be the only one sober?)) I wondered outloud.

((You can step in too,)) he offered rather cheerfully.

Thankfully, I took his offer, and stuck a hoof into the fluid. Afterwards, there was silence, and I began to feel awakward. I looked at him as he stared off to where his drunken crew was. He looked slightly miffed, and I wondered if he regretted moving. Ofcourse, this was all guess work-- he never exactly told anyone how he ever felt, it could all be read in the eyes, I supposed.

The awkquidity began to fade away after a while, as the fluid began to take effect, and I felt my hooves wobling underneath me. I stepped out, deciding that I had enough-- plus, I would have loved to join the warriors, who had fallen over each other, still managing to shoot blindly in the air. Roars of laughter could be heard as one of them stepped out from the pile and began to dance. (Strange movement of limbs, including arms)

Slowly, I began to try and woble my way towards them. Suddenly the ground was solid to longer and I began to topple to the ground.

((OOof!)) I grunted. Something had stopped my fall. I looked up, finding that Alloran had stopped the fall with his tail, laughing insanely.

((Do it again!)) he said, removing his tail.

WHUMPH.

((Hey!)) I slurred. Indignant, I shot my tail in his general direction, forcing him down to the ground along with me. ((Ha!)) I shouted triumphantly.

I faced my enemy on the ground, getting ready for another attack, but then I paused. He stared at me for a moment, and squinted. ((Say, where did you get that scar?)) he asked, he voice clear for a millisecond.

I blinked, actually trying to remember. I really didn't, and told him so. With that, he burst out laughing again, flipping to his back so that he could look at the stars. Suddenly, without thinking, taking my chance, I took his hand in mine.

It was an odd movement, but it was the first thing that came to mind, and made sense to me at the moment. I saw from his profile that his eyes widened, and he turned to look at me. ((What are you doing officer?)) he slurred, blinking.

I pulled my hand away, turning my stalk eyes this way and that, in a "who knows?" gesture. I did, but he didn't need to know that.

((Now, if you really wanted to make a move you do this,)) he preached, giggling. Yes, as I said, giggling.

I froze as he stroked my face with the palm of his hand. ((Sir?)) I asked, unbeleivingly.  
And with that, he got up, without once tripping. Gravity wasn't as kind with me, as I tried to pull up, tripping and falling several times, even if I had four hooves. Alloran just watched, laughing at me. ((A male older than me can't even hold his alcohol!Hahahahaha)

As soon as I got my balance, he grabbed me roughly around the shoulders so that I could keep my balance, moving back to his quarters.

((Always played games when I was younger, but I tended to beat everyone,)) he explained in a slurred tone about his holding his alcohol, ((Feyorn, my shorm, was especially terrible, so I'd always invite him to a game or two, just to see how funny he would act.)) He began to giggle.  
((It was funny when we'd blindfold his main eyes, and let his stalk eyes do the walking)  
I had to snicker at that one-- it was a really funny image.

When we got back to his quarters, he suddenly fell over. He lay there as if confused for a moment, as if he felt betrayed that the ground had treated him badly. Then he looked up demandingly at me. ((WELL?)) he shouted at me. I was confused, and stood there frozen to my spot. ((Help me up)

((Ah,)) I answered, almost relived. Slowly I helped him up, finally getting used to the effects of the drink that we had. That was when everything got carried away.

When he stood up to face me, I did something I never would have done when I was sober. I began to stroke his face with the palms of my hands, but instead of being shocked, his head fell into my hand, closing his main eyes as well as his stalk eyes.

((You like this?)) I asked, incrudelous.

((Yes, but I would love to be fucked right now,)) he replied bluntly through halfshut eyes.

((S-sir)

((Sure,)) he grinned drunkenly. ((I miss my younger years,)) he muttered, ((Everything was so simple then... Then there was that one time with Feyorn and that arctic alien-- now that was funny! Heh heh heh...)) His eyes opened wider to look at me. ((Come on now, what are you waiting for-- you seemed to have always wanted to do this.)) With that he burst out laughing.

I suddenly broke into laughter too-- it was contagious. ((You knew? I was that obvious? I didn't even know!)) I wobbled to stand beside him.

((Really? I was just pulling your hoof.)) He roared with laughter. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic-- one couldn't tell with Alloran at times.

But I took my chance and mounted him, just to see how he would react. If he seemed violated, then I would back off and blame the drink. Simple as that. I jumped on to him from behind-- he cried out in surprise and pleasure at my touch of either side of him. I could feel him shivering underneath me as I entered him seconds later. He shut his main eyes in pleasure, my hands stroking his face as I moved.

I was surprised.

WHUMPH.

He threw me off, catching me by surprise, and I fell hard on my side, staring up at him in awe. He crooked his shoulders arrogantly as he caught his breath, gazing down at me. ((Well, get up!)) he said expectantly.

Slowly I did, turning my head to the side questioningly. He moved quickly, the quickest seconds of my life. My Prince forced himself into me, and I felt my legs turn to liquid. His hands moved to either side of my face, hot like the rest of him, pulling my face backward so that we looked at each other.

((You weren't good enough, so I wanted to try,)) he winked.

((What--?)) I started, but then I yelled, shocked. He pulled backwards just a bit, hands still gently on my face, then he thrust himself deep into me catching me off guard. I fell to my side, finally losing my balance. Fortunately, he stayed positioned and kept working, moving rythmically. I cursed him in surprise, but he seemed rather proud of himself than insulted by my remarks.

I rememebered how hard he was on me, but I enjoyed every minute of it. He began to get creative, his tail blade searching my body, searching down my underside. He could feel me stiffen, just like he wanted me to, moving the blade up and down. Without helping it I let out a moan. The light, sharp touch seemed to work, and we both came, breathing roughly.

We lay there silent, trying to catch our breath. When Alloran started breathing slowly, I turned my stalks to look at him, noticing that he was drifting off to sleep. Most inncent that I have ever seen him.

After that, everything blurred out, until morning. The single sun and double moons rose, blinding us both in the eyes through the cielinged window. I shut all four of my eyes tightly, trying to filter it out. Behind me, I could feel Alloran shifting out of me, and him standing over me a minute later.

((Time to get up Sofor and whip our soldiers into shape,)) he chimed.

Relunctantly, stiffly, I got up and joined him, walking out of his quarters. In hand, I carried the message card checking it. ((Sir,)) I said, back into my fake respectful mode, ((Message says you are to report to the Yeerk Homeworld)

I could feel Alloran sneer in front of me. He sighed, trying to swallow his disgust. He seemed to take his anger out on the poor troops.

((UP!)) he roared at his half-dead soldiers. They all jumped, nearly out of their own furs, blinking owlishly up at him. ((WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? MOTHER YOU AFTER A PARTY LIKE THAT? HOLD YOUR DAMN LIQUOR AND STAND UP STRAIGHT! ALL OF YOU)

In private thought speak, I could hear him laughing in my mind. Deciding to chance it, I asked, ((Sir, how did you like last night)

((Not for me,)) he replied, ((I'm more into the females.)) His laughter suddenly became louder.

I raised an eyebrow at him. ((Well, I hope it was a nice change then)

((Oh yes, Feyorn's going to go raving mad after hearing of this)

I had to laugh at that. ((You love to violate your shorm, don't you)

He didn't answer my question, busy whipping his soldiers back into shape, forcing them to clean up. One of them completely stopped what he was doing, staring intently at me. ((Where did you get those scratches?)) he started.

Before he could go on wondering, I did only what Alloran could do best. ((GET BACK TO WORK!)) I roared at him, scaring him blind.

When we were aboard the transport ship, Alloran threatening to flay anyone who questioned the scratches along my body, and threatened to cut off anyone's tail blade who told. I love it when he gets that way-- it puts a bright ray of sunlight in my day.


End file.
